The New Guy
by redkadik
Summary: Gabriella meets her new neighbor Troy. They both fall for each other. Soon they become a couple, but when one of them says those three magic words and the other reacts in a way they would have never suspected. What happens next? My 1st fic TROYELLA
1. The New Guy

Beep, Beep, Beep

The alarm clock rang, next to a bundle of curly black hair. The bundle quickly groaned and shifted its position on the bed.

Beep, Beep, Beep 

Small tan hands came from underneath the blanket and yanked toward the opposite side of the bed revealing a latina girl with brown eyes, Gabriella

Beep, Beep, Beep 

Gabriella nearly slammed her fist on the snooze button. She grunted and slowly sat up on her bed. For a second she sat there with closed eyes picturing how good it would feel to just fall back into her deep sleep for about another 5 hours. She soon removed that image from her head and stood up from her bed walking to her window, she pulled back the curtains, squinting at first to the unwanted light. When her eyes adjusted to the new lighting she looked across her yard at her new neighbors house.

_What was his name again?_ She got his face but couldn't't put a name to those clear blue eyes.

_I'm pretty sure it starts with a T…Travis…no…Trevor…no…. Oh yeah Troy, Troy Bolton_ .

**With Troy**

Troy was lying in bed rather recklessly you could say his arm and head were hanging off the bed while wearing one sock and his shirt was riding up almost taking itself off. His phone rang bringing him to life as he wiped some drool from his chin.

"Hello" He answered tiredly.

"Troy get downstairs breakfast is ready" A women responded.

"Huh…who is this?" He asked.

"Your mom, you should've of been down here ten minutes ago but I'm guessing you forgot to set your alarm again, hurry up your gonna be late for your first day of school" He then heard a click.

"Ugh" He said as he stretched out his arms and stood up from his bed.

He dragged himself to the window to see the girl that had came over with her parents to welcome his family into the neighborhood. She looked tired as she yawned and walked out of view

Troy had moved in two weeks before school started. He liked the neighborhood everyone seemed really friendly and he wouldn't mind getting closer to a certain neighbor. He thought she was really pretty with amazing eyes and a nice body. Her voice resembled an angel, and her scent was of strawberries. He hadn't

Noticed that he had stared at her window for a good 5 minutes his concentration broke when he saw her walk by her window in a towel. He sluggishly walked to his bathroom to get ready for school.

_Gabriella,_ He thought _what a pretty name_


	2. Just Looking

Troy had just finished getting ready for school and was racing downstairs, almost tripping and falling. When he reached the base of the stairs his mom beckoned him over setting a plate of food on the table.

"Thanks mom" Troy said grabbing his fork and knife already cutting his pancakes.

"No problem" She answered

"Hey mom, the girl next door do you know if she goes to East High?" He asked with a mouthful of pancakes

"Gabriella?" He nodded. "Yes she does her parents were telling me how well she does in school, straight A student and she has tons of awards for math and science, why do you ask?" She looked at him puzzled

"I was just wondering you know so if I get lost at school I can get her help or something" He smiled knowing that he wouldn't get lost but he sure wouldn't mind seeing her everyday at school.

"Do you know what grade she's in" He asked avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you so interested in this girl Troy? " His mom asked

"I told you I might need her help or something," He said getting up to put his plate in the sink

"Well she's an eleventh grader just like you" She answered

_Wow I thought she was a senior I mean she's so pretty He thought I hope I have some classes with her I mean then I can have an excuse to see her I can ask for homework help I mean she's smart she wouldn't mind_.

"Troy" His mom called

_I wonder if she has a boyfriend, who am I kidding I've seen her I'm lucky if she doesn't have three boyfriends. I wish I could find out without asking how awkward would that be._

"Troy" she said with more force in her voice

"Huh…oh sorry mom what happened?" He asked forgetting she was still there

"School your going to be late if you don't leave right now"

"Okay, Where are the car keys?" His mom had promised to let him drive on his first day of school

"They should be on the hook by the door and be home right after school I don't want you staying that long." She said getting up from her seat and walking to the front door with Troy

"But mom basketball try-outs are today,Dad said it would be okay if I tried out" He said taking the keys and heading to the door

"Okay but be home right after."

"Okay bye mom" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

He walked to a sunny morning, He was expecting mostly sun seeing that they lived in New Mexico. He twirled the keys on his finger until he reached his moms SUV. He was about to open his door when he saw the girl he had been thinking about all morning. There she stood in all her beauty, Gabriella. Her hair was in light curls that cupped her angelic face. She was not wearing anything fancy but the basic jeans and tanktop were enough to show her true beauty. She noticed him looking at her and decided to smile at him. He couldn't believe it she had a perfect smile too. He didn't know what to do so he smiled back. She felt his smile, his eyes softened just for her. They were staring at eachother for just a minute but for them it seemed like an eternity. She broke their stare to look down at her keys. He decided that he should get going. With that he opened his car door, just as she opened hers. He let the engine growl to life and speed off to school with only one pair of eyes on his mind

_She has the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen_ Troy thought

Gabriella watched him leave hoping she would see more of him at school. She started her car and drove off to school to start another yeah at East High. This year would be different though, as a pair of blue pools filled her thoughts.

_He has the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen _Gabriella thought


	3. Running into each other

Troy was exiting the administration office with a schedule, map and locker assignment. He was walking down the hall paying attention to each locker number until he found his, locker 114. He was to busy trying to find his locker he didn't notice the girls staring at him as he walked down the hall, with the occasional "He's hot" and "Is he new?" He finally seemed to be close to his locker, he had just passed locker 108 when….

CRASH!

He wasn't paying attention and crashed into a petite brunette with the most amazing eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Troy stated as he still didn't know who he had ran into

"No it's fine I wasn't paying attention," She said as she tried to pick up her books

Troy reached for one of her books to help; not knowing she was reaching for the same book until the hands brushed each other's sending of an electrical spark. Troy looked up into the eyes of the girl that had filled his thoughts all morning, Gabriella. Gabriella had noticed the boy that had ran into her and was staring at him until their eyes locked. Gabriella felt a chill go down her spine she loved it.

_Who is this guy? _She thought _I don't even know him but we keep seeing each other. Why do I feel this way I've never talked to him before, how could I like him? Do I even like him? He's so cute but all cute guys are jerks, he probably has a girlfriend anyway. _

Troy broke her train of thought when he coughed to get her attention

"Umm Gabriella right?" Troy asked as he handed her one of the books she had dropped

"Hmm?" She was to busy staring into his eyes

"Your Gabriella right?" He waved his hand in front of her face

"Oh yeah" She said giving off a little giggle

"Well I'm Troy" He stated

"Yes you are," She said in a seductive voice while eyeing him up and down. She didn't notice that she was being like this until his eyebrows raised in a questioning look "I mean you're my new neighbor right" She tried to hide her embarrassing look

"Yeah that's me well I need…_Maybe I should ask for her help to find my locker, I can see it from right here she might think I'm an idiot. I won't know unless I try…._ Your help" He said after the pause he had made to think over his next step.

She looked back in his eyes and asked, "what is it" with her eyebrow

"Do you know where locker 114 is?" He asked hoping it wasn't a stupid question

"Yeah its right there" She pointed to the locker that he knew it was but what he wasn't expecting was "Right next to mine I'm locker 115"

"Really that is so cool I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other I mean locker neighbors and regular neighbors." Troy was really happy how his first day of school was staring. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah go ahead" She responded

"Do you know where Mrs. Darbus class is?" He asked looking down at his schedule

"Now I'm freaking out" She answered as she showed Troy her schedule, her Homeroom teacher was Mrs. Darbus.

"I didn't see that one coming, this would be the time where I ask you if I could walk you to class but seeing that I don't know where I'm going I think I have to ask if you can walk me?" He stared at his feet trying to hide his embarrassment. Troy was always good with girls he knew exactly how to get them but more importantly how to keep them.

"Yeah sure but won't your girlfriend get mad that we're walking to class together" She tried to act like it was an innocent question but her curiosity was getting the best of her

"I don't have a girlfriend" She let out a hard breath. "How about your boyfriend he won't jump me later will he?" He asked he was so curious about this stranger that he couldn't get out of his head.

"I don't have a boyfriend" After that they made eye contact for the first time since their crash.

Troy was staring in awe at how soft her eyes were, and how he could tell so much from her just by looking. He was getting that she was interested in him, he could also see that she was trying to read him as well.

Gabriella stood in amazement wondering how he could have that blue of eyes. She was trying to read him. She was getting off him that he was interested in her. She could also see that he was trying to read her.

"So Gabriella how long do we have until the bell rings" He caught her off guard for the second time today.

"Huh… oh we have about five minutes" She looked down at her cell phone to see that she had a text message. "Can you hold on real fast I got a text" She turned her back on Troy and flipped open her phone

_Where are you? I thought we were gonna meet in Darbus's class, hurry up girl!!!_

_-Mo_

"That was my friend I promised id meet her in Mrs. Darbus's class, so lets go." She said enthusiastically as she grabbed his hand and led him down the hall.

Troy was upset when she let go they had got there to fast for him, he just wanted to hold her forever.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the wait guys i was doing some other projects. Well review ****this story tell me what you think so far.  
I should have the next ch. up soon **


End file.
